mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Commands
Game Commands are commands that affect the player in Mineplex. They are present in the lobby, Game Wait Rooms and games List of Available Commands Intangible Commands These commands can only be accessed by typing in their code into the chat. Mineplex is very strict about their commands. Any plugins that may reveal information about their server (such as plugins) is not allowed. /help, /plugins, /version or any of their aliases returns the "You are not allowed to use this command in-game, contact your server administrator"... /taunt Activates the player's selected taunt. /a When used, the command will send a message visible only to Staff members inside of your current game/lobby. Should be prinarily used for questions/concerns to staff members. The command is: * /a '' '/ea''' In EVENT servers, using this command contacts all staff in the current EVENT lobby/game. Doing /ea by itself does nothing, however adding a message will show up the prefix of “Event Chat”. Staff members mainly use it for asking questions that are related to the event. The command is: * /ea '' '/server (Server)' * No arguments: Tells you what server within the network you're currently in * Entering a server tag: Tries to connect the player to the requested server '/dm''' (Death Match) In Survival Games, as soon as a certain amount of time has elapsed or players remain, players can do /dm to teleport all players to the center of the map after 60 seconds. /suddendeath Initiates sudden death in CTF, general permissions are only granted in MPSs to Co-Hosts+. /ping The /ping command functions as a connection measurement by responding with the phrase, "Chat> PONG!", whenever the command is executed. It is traditionally used to approximate a player's ms per ping, although not the most effective method. In most of the server's history, /ping as a bukkit feature was previously disabled (Unknown command) until its release. /tell The /tell command, when used with /tell player message, allows the use of private messaging. Players can also type /msg, /m, /r, or /w. You can also do /msg or /tell without a message for a random funny line. (Assuming you have random messages enabled in your preferences). /amplifier The /amplifier command allows you to thank people who have set up an amplifier for a game. The command is: * /amplifier thank game ''- Thanks a play who has setup an amplifier for a game. Keep in mind the spaces are replaced with underscores ("_") '/friend''' The /friend command displays the friends you have, including their username and how long they've been offline. Having friends will let players teleport to each other's lobby with the click of a button, leading to easier party-ups (note that you will not be teleported if your target is on the US server and you are on the EU server, or vice versa). Players can also type in /f. The commands are: * /friend player - Friend a player. * /unfriend player - Remove a friend from your friend's list. * /f '' - Alias for /friend /spec The ''/spec ''command allows you to change between player and spectator mode, and, if you are a spectator, to teleport to specific player. The commands are: * ''/spec - Change between player and spectator mode. Disabled when a game is being played. * /spec player - Teleport to a player. Only allowed when being a spectator. * /spectator player - Alias for /spec player /ignore This command is used to ignore people. The command is * /ignore player * /unignore player Afterwards, the player's messages won't appear in chat. To access the list of your ignored played, do /ignore. You can then undelete someone by clicking the red "Delete" button next to their name /report This command is used to report players in-game. It is only available to Titans and above as it is still being tested, Mineplex has not released when/if they will allow everyone access to the command. The command is: * /report player reason After that, a GUI will pop up, letting you choose the offense (Gameplay Offenses, Chat Offenses or Client Offenses). After selecting one of those, the player will be successfuly reported, and a staff member should get notified soon. /chatsnap Captures all available chat and generates a unique ID to include in a report. A member of Reports Patrol would then use this ID to review the chat to determine if a punishment is warranted. The command is available for Titans+. While creating a forum report Titans+ must either have a chatsnap link included in it or state that they have reached their max. /team This command can be used to team with another player (in team based games, where team consists of two players). If however you are in a lobby, the command will assign you to the color that you choose. (Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue). This will allow you to participate in the KOTH and Slimeball gamemode. * /team player * /team Color Tangible Commands These commands can, along with being typed, be accessed by clicking their icon in your hotbar. Game Menu Lobby Menu Return to Hub Command /hub Cosmetic Menu /party The /party command allows you to party up with someone, as in create a group. Doing this will let both players join the same server, leading to gameplays with a friend. However, only leaders (the creator of the group) can choose which game to play. All attempts for other players to go to a different game are denied unless they leave the group. Note that both players need to be in the same lobby in order to party-up unless you type the player's full username. The commands are: * /party player - Join a party, create a party, or invite a player to your party. Only leaders can invite, members of the party can suggest players to be invited. * /party accept player - Accept a party invite. * /party deny player - Deny a party invite. * /party leave - Leave your current party. * /party kick player - Kick a player from your party. * /openinvitesmenu - See all of your party invites. * /z - ''Alias for /party '''Rule Book' /rules Statistics /stats Preferences /prefs Tracking Compass Host Server /mps /hostserver Auto Join Works as if you had just clicked with the Emerald Block labeled “Go to Next best game”. You are also able to do this in lobbies as long as the countdown has not started. /gotonextbestgame Communities /com Category:Game Commands Category:Mineplex Mechanics